Traveling The Maps
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M, Pairings: ItchKiba, SanjiZoro, SasDei, HidanShika, NejiGaara, KisOC Yaoi , ShinoOC Yaoi , and AceSas.
1. Hello?

Authors' Note: Um, well new fanfiction, and that's all..... O.O...wow

* * *

Summary: Naruto and the others ends up on the boat of the straw hat crew. Took place after they got Usopp to join.

Rated M: Language, Lemony content in later chapters, and Violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor One Piece.

* * *

Introduction- Hello!?!

Naruto shook his head as he tried to get up. He saw his surroundings; a large wooden ship big enough to fit at least eight people, and it swayed from the large waves produced from the ocean.

"You okay Naruto?" Naruto heard Sasuke asked as he got up from behind him. Naruto was very happy that they were able to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru, but when they were returning they ending up in a big fight. Naruto saw Shino, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara were just fine; just startled. He also saw Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame were all okay too. Naruto and the others found out that Itachi wasn't the one that killed Sasuke's entire village; it was Madara Uchiha "Tobi". They all agreed that they were allowed to follow along; but Sasuke, Gaara, and Shino still didn't trust them.

"Where the fuck are we?" Hidan asked getting himself up.

"Well, I wonder what is, maybe a ship? Dumb ass..." Sasuke said, glaring at the white hair man. Hidan gave him a glare back, only to have Shikamaru step in between them.

"Enough, we need find a way back home." Shikamaru said, pushing Hidan and Sasuke apart.

"I agree with the Nara-san, we should-" Deidara started to say until he was interrupted.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you on our ship?" This booming voice startled Deidara, he noticed the voice belonged to raven hair brat. He also had a scar under one of his eyes, a red vest, rolled up pants, a straw hat on his head, and sandles; he looked around 17.

"Ah, sorry we ended up on your ship, Misuta." Deidara tried to apologize.

"Don't try and say sorry to them Deidara. I'll doubt they'll listen." Kiba said ensuring his comrade. Kiba owed Deidara his life (AN: It will be explained later), Kiba was one of the ninjas that trusted the previous Akatsuki members.

"What should we do Luffy?" A teen asked, she was at least 18, orange hair, and dark brown eyes.

"I think we should just talk this over, what do you think Zoro?" Luffy asked a someone who looks 19, green hair, black eyes, and he carried around three swords.

"Your captain. Your choice." Zoro said looking at his captain.

"Your captain? You look younger than your crew." Gaara stated, Zoro glared at Gaara, their eyes seemed to clashed in anger.

"I'm Naruto, that raven brat of a friend is Sasuke, the brunette is Kiba, the red head is Gaara, the lazy ass is Shikamaru, the teen with the glasses is Shino, the teen with long dark brown hair is Neji, the other raven hair is Sasuke's older brother Itachi, the blonde is Deidara, the taller red head is Sasori, the guy with blue skin is Kisame and finally the man with white hair is Hidan." Naruto said as he looked at Luffy.

"I'm Luffy, this is Zoro, this is Usopp, and this is Nami." Luffy introduced his crew to the ninjas. "Now, how did you ended up on our ship?"

"Strange thing is, we have no idea." Shino said to Luffy, which caused the pirate captain to give a weird look.

"You have no idea? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow. Luffy remained silent.

"Luffy?" Nami asked, suddenly Luffy eyes lit up.

"How about you guys join my crew and travel with us?" Luffy said to the ninjas.

"NAMI!" The crew of Luffy shirked.

"Maybe if you traveled with us, you guys can find a way home? So, what do you think Naruto?" Luffy asked giving Naruto a questioning look.

"I guess we have no other option then, sure Luffy. We'll join." Naruto said.

"Sweet, but first we have to get you guys new clothes." Luffy said with a big smile. Kiba started to walk with them as they followed Luffy, quickly stumbled as Deidara quickly caught him.

"Kiba-kun, you shouldn't move with that wound." Deidara protested as he help Kiba up.

"I'm fine Deidara." Kiba said at his blonde comrade. He noticed Nami approached them.

"Can I see it?" Nami asked Kiba, he staled for a moment, and then lifted his pant leg. Nami quickly gasped, she could see the muscles above Kiba's ankle were torn; blood was dripping down his foot. "Your comrade is right you shouldn't move like that! Luffy, go ahead, take them shopping while I'll look after Kiba's wound. Deidara, can you stay with me and help out??" Deidara nodded.

"Kiba when did you get that wound?" Shikamaru asked, worried about how his friend got that.

"Kiba got that wound when we rescued Sasuke from Orochimaru." Deidara told Shikamaru just to end the conversation. Shikamaru could tell that Kiba and Deidara wanted to talk about it later.

"Okay Nami, let's go guys." Luffy said before they jumped off.


	2. Sorry guys but

Me: If you guys see this message on any of my updates I am sorry to say that these stories will be on hiatus until the whole ordeal of Fanfiction and the M problem will be done. Or until they slowly stop deleting "inappropriate" stories for this year. I really don't want to have updates where there are sex scenes, and the fear of having my stories deleted. These stories are my babies and **I'm proud to write them.** I will work on these chapters on my laptop and probably will not post them here for a while. If you guys are curious to see these chapters just PM or send me your email so that I can send a copy of the WIP of these chapters.

_**I will update within the week for my stories:**_

- Ghosts, Hetalia x Bleach crossover

- Saved, ItachiKiba story

- Invaders of Scaffold, Bleach yaoi story with GinjoYukio, TsukishimaYukio, and IchigoIshida

- Demon Whisper, my rewritten chapter 1

- Clasped Our Fingers Together, Man x Bleach crossover

- Our Nations, Hetalia x Marvel xover

- Ninja X, Naruto & X Men xover

_**Stories that will be hold for a while:**_

- Down to Wonderland

- Walking On the Line of Death: Season 1

- Forging Forgotten Memories

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Let Me Be With You

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Traveling The Maps

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. **_


End file.
